


Just You

by Kesmai



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27248272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kesmai/pseuds/Kesmai
Summary: After the Battle For Hogwarts Ron decides it's time to show him how he feels about Harry.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 67





	Just You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for The Dark Mark, Slug Club October KInkfest week 3

Just You

He had won, Voldemort was dead. All around him he watched his friends seeking out loved ones; celebrating when they found them in the survivor and collapsing into grief if they were among the dead. Harry watched the Weasleys, the family he was closest to in the wizarding world as they mourned over Fred.

Ron looked up catching Harry’s eyes watching him and moved away from his family towards Harry. 

“Harry can I have a word somewhere a bit more private” Ron’s voice was rough with unshed tears. His hand wrapped round Harry's arm and he led him out of the Great Hall to a half demolished classroom.

“I’m sorry Ron, Fred was a good man. He didn’t deserve to die. It’s entirely my fault; I will stay away from you and your family you probably can’t stand looking at me.” Harry stared at the floor looking at the building debris.

“Harry look at me” Harry looked up at Ron’s face, he catalogued the scrapes and bruises that his best friend had gotten in the battle, Harrys fault there must have been something he could have done to have had less casualties in this war. He started to look down again and Ron caught his face forcing Harry to remain looking at him.

“Harry, it wasn’t your fault. None of this was your fault. You gave us hope, you kept us going.” Harry tried to pull away shaking his head in disagreement but Ron kept his grip on his friend holding him in place.

“Fred’s dead, your own brother, how can you say it wasn’t my fault? I could have met Voldemort sooner could have killed that fragment of his soul sooner and then Fred may have still been her, so might Tonks and Remus and all the rest of them. I’m a failure!” Harry’s voice rose as he vented his frustration and grief at one of the few people who didn’t deserve it. 

“Harry, you did what you could. Yes Fred is dead but he wouldn’t blame you he would blame Rookwood and Voldemort.” Ron tried to get his friend to see sense.

“You must hate me” Harry whispered dejectedly.

“Hate you? God Harry that couldn’t be further from the truth! You saw what the Horcrux showed me, you know how I feel about you! “ 

Ron’s hands tightened on Harry’s arms almost shaking him willing him to see the truth

“The Horcrux showed Hermione and Me kissing, to make you jealous but I swear there isn’t anything between me and ‘Mione Ron. You and ‘Mione can still be together.” Harry was confused, he couldn’t understand why Ron was bringing up the Horcrux and the confusion showed on his face.

“No Harry I don’t want Hermione” Ron drew in a shaky breath “I love you, have done for a while now mate. The Horcrux showed me you.” His words were almost whispered as if he was scared of frightening Harry.

Harry leaned forward and brushed his lips over Ron’s eliciting a gasp from his best friend. Ron pulled him closer pressing their bodies together, the next kiss was harder more sure, hands started wandering finding the sweet spots that made each other gasp and moan. The adrenaline from the battle was still running through their veins making their exploration quick and rough. Ron’s hand found Harry's zip first but Harry’s hands were not too far behind on his. They broke the kiss briefly locking eyes as each zipper lowered and hands delved inside. They both moaned as calloused hands drew out sensitive cocks. Their lips met again bodies apart just enough to allow the movement of both men’s fists rising up and down on the others erect cock. Both cocks wept pre-come, both used it to increase the lubrication on the shaft. Their rhythm increased matching the movements of their frantic kissing. 

“Ron” Harry pulled away from the kiss and hissed his friends name as the pleasure mounted 

“God Harry please don’t stop” Ron recaptured Harry's lips. 

Harry felt his balls tighten and his hips snapped forward adding the friction he needed. Harry's hand tightened around Ron’s cock and his strokes on his friends cock faltered as he came sending white spurts of come over his Ron’s cock and his own hand. Not pausing to bask in the aftershocks of his orgasm he increased the speed of his own hand using his own come as lubrication until he felt Ron fall apart moaning Harry’s name.

They stood together supporting each other’s weight, barely able to stand, foreheads pressed together, breath mingling.   
“We had better get back; my family will be looking for us both.” Ron pulled back slightly checking Harry was OK.

“You think they are going to be ok with me? After everything, especially with…. this?” Harry’s insecurity started to creep back giving him doubts.

Ron chuckled darkly “The rest of the family is going to be fine but Ginny is going to be pissed!”


End file.
